1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cargo tie down anchoring devices for use in semi-trailers and other vehicles providing improved wear properties and substantially flush retension when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various U.S. Patents show inventions addressing chain anchoring arrangements moveable from a substantially flushed or stored position to an extended position. None of these arrangements show the instant invention.
Wallace Number 3,865,048 shows a chain anchor with two disks on each end of the chain. The top disk permits the chain to hang below the surface or floor of a vehicle, extending downward completely enclosed within a tube. The bottom disk remains within the tube and slides upward as the chain is pulled out to a point where it stops against a reduced diameter at the top of the tube thereby providing all anchoring stress on the tube structure itself.
Fermbach Number 4,315,707 shows a vertically telescoping tube contained within a second tube which upon vertical extension provides lateral resistance to a load. A simple cotter is used to limit removal of the telescoping tube but it does not provide any substantial strength to resist a vertical load.
Kuhn Number 3,494,587 shows a tube embedded in concrete having a chain anchored at the bottom of the tube through the use of an expanding conical section anchor member. The chain retracts and is wholly contained within the tube.
Veasman Number 3,524,413 shows an extensible cylindrical anchor body having a top cap flush with the vehicle floor surface when retracted and an inverted mushroom shaped bottom section providing anchoring when a hook is attached to the anchor member.